1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting brackets for attaching electronic components to equipment such as computer enclosures, and more particularly to a mounting bracket which can mount different types of power supplies having different configurations of screw holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of electronic equipment such as computer systems include power supplies which convert incoming alternating current to direct current. Direct current is suitable for operating various electrical components within such equipment. With the constant development of new electronic equipment, more and more components are required to be included within an electronic equipment enclosure. A power supply is generally one of the largest components in an electronic equipment enclosure. Thus the means of securing a power supply to electronic equipment determines the overall configuration of the equipment.
A power supply is often directly secured to a rear panel of a computer enclosure by screws. This makes the process of assembly unduly laborious and time-consuming. Furthermore, various different power supplies have screw holes located in a variety of different positions. Generally, a given rear panel defines a plurality of through holes, and can only fit one kind of power supply that has matching screw holes.
As a result, hinges have been developed to secure a power supply to an enclosure. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,305 and 5,745,342. The hinges allow the power supply to be pivotally moved out of its normal installed position, thereby allowing users to access other components in the enclosure adjacent the power supply. However, manufacturing of such hinges adds extra components and increases costs. In addition, it can be awkward and troublesome to attach a power supply to an enclosure using such hinges.